DragonWarrior
DragonWarrior is the Dragon Base upgrade of Warrior. It is available by talking to Aine in Dragonsgrasp. This class requires a Dragon Amulet. DragonWarrior uses a special mechanic called Dragon's Fury, which can increase your damage greatly, but at a great cost. Skills * Power ** Required Level: 9 ** 35 MP, 4 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 175% damage. * Dragon's Onslaught ** Required Level: 8 ** 20 MP, 4 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 100% damage. ** Applies 'Onslaught' for 5 turns, including the current turn. *** -200 Crit. *** +200 Bonus to Hit. * Sever ** Required Level: 7 ** 25 MP, 4 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 100% damage. ** Inflicts 'Sever' for 3 turns. *** +40 Health. * Throw ** Required Level: 6 ** 20 MP, 4 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 125% Pierce damage. ** Inflicts 'Pierced' for 2 turns. *** -10 All. * Stun ** Required Level: 5 ** 30 MP, 14 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 100% damage. ** Inflicts 'Stunned', a 3-turn stun. * Dragon's Flare ** Required Level: 4 ** 25 MP, 4 CD ** Applies 'Dragon Flare' for 2 turns, including the current turn. *** +140 Block/Parry/Dodge. ** Applies 'Dragon Flare' for 3 turns, including the current turn. *** +50% Boost. * WarCry ** Required Level: 2 ** 25 MP, 4 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 100% damage. ** Applies 'WarCry' for 5 turns, including the current turn. *** +20% Boost. * Attack ** 0 MP, 0 CD ** Eligible for On Attack specials. ** Attacks for 1 hit of 100% damage. * Double Attack ** Required Level: 2 ** 15 MP, 2 CD ** Only available if the last hit connects from your last attack. ** Attacks for 2 hits of 75% damage. * Triple Attack ** Required Level: 3 ** 20 MP, 0 CD ** Only available if the last hit connects from Double Attack. ** Attacks for 3 hits of 75% damage. * Unleash ** Required Level: 4 ** 30 MP, 0 CD ** Only available if the last hit connects from Triple Attack. ** Attacks for 6 hits of 75% damage. * Multi Strike ** Required Level: 5 ** 25 MP, 2 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 120% damage to all foes. * Strength Strike ** Required Level: 10 ** 30 MP, 4 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 100% damage. ** Inflicts 'Dmg -20%' for 5 turns. *** -20% Boost. * Dragon's Frenzy ** Required Level: 11 ** 30 MP, 4 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 100% damage. ** Applies 'Frenzy' for 5 turns, including the current turn. *** +75% Boost. *** -60 All. *** +60 Health. * Final Blow ** Required Level: 18 ** 20 MP, 14 CD ** Attacks for 2 hits of 75% damage with +200 Crit. Mechanics Dragon's Fury * Can only be activated if you applied both 'Onslaught' and 'Frenzy' statuses. * 'Dragon's Fury' adds +100% base damage when you attack with a DragonWarrior skill. ** 'Dragon's Fury! +100 Boost!' * Goes away if one of the aforementioned statuses are expired. Rotation Strategy This class is very powerful, but risky at the same time as you can reach a very high DPT that is on par with classes like Ranger and Archivist, but you will suffer a lot of damage in the process. Nevertheless, this class is really good with STR as it increases the damage of non-Crits, meaning that Dragon's Onslaught is very useful as using it won't get you a Critical hit for a period of time. If you want to play this class, you will need defense and avoidance from gear like Hidebehind as well as pets like Baby Chimera and Pet Dragon. Despite the fact that it is inferior to classes like Riftwalker and Chaosweaver, this class have a niche use on certain things like Chiposting and Wrath.Category:Class Category:DA Class